1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power cooperation system for exercise apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indoor exercise is more and more popular in these days. More people are becoming aware of the need to exercise in order to maintain or improve their health and fitness. Since a person's schedule, weather, or other factors may prohibit the person from exercising outdoors, it is more convenient for the person to exercise indoors. Accordingly, indoor exercise apparatuses such as treadmills, stair exerciser apparatuses, steppers, exercise bikes provide such advantages for the person to use.
For electronic indoor exercise apparatuses, the power source may be divided into a plug-in type and a self-powered type. The plug-in exercise apparatus is powered by mains electricity by putting the plug of the exercise apparatus into a socket. The self-powered exercise apparatus is able to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy and the electrical energy could supply power to the exercise apparatus or store the electrical energy into a rechargeable battery of the exercise apparatus for backup. Since the self-powered exercise apparatus has no consumption of mains electricity, it could reduce the cost and enhance environmental benefits. Besides, the self-powered exercise apparatus doesn't need external power supply. It is not limited by locations and number of sockets, so that the arrangement and number of exercise apparatuses are free.
Generally, the power generated by motion of a user at a normal exercising speed could supply power to console parts (e.g. LEDs and displays) and control circuits of the self-powered exercise apparatus. When the exercising speed gets higher, the excess power would be charged into the battery of the exercise apparatus. When the exercising speed gets lower or stopped, the exercise apparatus would use the power stored in the battery to supply the console parts and the control circuits for preventing the exercising program from being interrupted or reset caused by exercising movement of a user being temporarily slow down or stopped.
Specifically, if the exercise apparatus is equipped with a motor, for example, a motor for controlling resistance (e.g. eddy current resistance), or a motor for changing the motion track of the exercise apparatus. It will consume great power of the exercise apparatus rapidly, such that the electric power generated by the exercise apparatus may be insufficient for supplying the motor unless the user exercises much faster to generate more power to satisfy the consumption of the motor. However, the user generally doesn't know the actual power state of the exercise apparatus until the exercise apparatus stops working and interrupts the exercising program.
Moreover, in the gym, some exercise apparatuses may be used less, older models, at bad locations, or generate less mechanical energy, or the motor may consume much more power, in such situations, the electrical quantity is lower to make the exercise apparatus shut down. In contrast, some exercise apparatuses may be used frequently, newer models, at preferred locations or generate much more mechanical energy, in such situations, the electrical quantity of the exercise apparatus is higher. However, as the battery of the exercise apparatus is fully charged, the excess power may be wasted, namely, such excess power is not used efficiently. Therefore, at the same time, some exercise apparatuses may lack power for normal use and some exercise apparatuses may have excess power which needs to be consumed by other electrical loads.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.